‘One day Casey will be mine’
by MJ-Beautifully-Broken
Summary: 2 stranges meet at univerity, both lifing different lifes but keeing the same secret. hope u enjoy plz read and review thanks Mj x rating for later on


Author: MJ-Beautifully-Broken

Summary: .**Derek and Casey just met for the first time**. Derek starts his new life at NYC and met the true love of his life. But will Casey feel the same???.

DACEY moments

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Life with Derek not any quotes/lyrics used.

Rating: Fiction Rating M

'**One day Casey will be mine'**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

As he stood looking through the open doorway to her bedroom, every moment wanting to

step through to the gate way of heaven. He knew this wasn't right but every day for the past month he couldn't get her his mind.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

His whole new life had started at the NYC university only 1 month ago. Not knowing what his future would hold. Until they eye's met in the student quarters where he would spend the next 4 years hoping, wishing she would be his to hold and love but he only knew this would never be.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if its me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing_

He looked once more at her peaceful body laying fast asleep. He **wished **once more.

'_One day Casey will be mine'_

Turned and walked to his room next door to his love, he knew she would never feel the way he does and will do for the rest of his life. Later the house was silent, but……

Casey had woken to the sound of footsteps, scared not knowing who's. She didn't try to fall back to sleep. Instead her mind drifted back to the first day of meeting the wonderful new friends she had found this was the beginning of something new. Problem was she had to leave....and she knew it, but blamed him for being himself, cute,great and fit. No just PEFECT. She wondered what it'll be like if she told him her feelings.

**12 hours later**

"Derek I need to talk 2 you" she said looking down not want to make eye contact.

"yeah sure Casey give us a minute,we'll be out" she could here him shout through his bedroom door. Not knowing he had company she wondered who.

"OK" she replied. The door flew open slamming against the wall of Derek's room. Out burst Laura, Derek's girlfriend shouting and screaming in Casey's face, Casey couldn't understand half it but managed to understand a bit.

"HAVE FUN HUN, HE'S ALL YOURS, DEREK DONT EVER COME GROVELLING TO ME AGAIN WHEN IT GOES HORRIBLY WRONG!!!!!"

She stormed out of the apartment as Derek walked out of this room acting like nothing had ever happened. He looked at Casey and reached out grabbed her waist pulling her slim dancer's body closer to him.

Although Casey wanted to go further with him, but instead pull viciously away and yelled,

"I'm going" to her surprise Derek didn't seem to care.

"Bye. Nice knowing you" turned in to his room and slammed the door. Casey wanted to break through the door and scream to him '_do you realize your a self centred arsehole when you want to be' _but turned and walked out of the front door to the van she had hired to take her stuff to the new flat. Hoping this would be the last time she would ever set eyes on the man she loved with all of her heart. Knowing it would be the worst mistake of her life she still had one look, turned and sighed with a slight sound of regret in her voice. Had she made the right decision?


End file.
